One Last Breath
by IlookUpToTheSuperstars
Summary: *Used to be called 'Is This Real?' Trying to fufill her dream, Tricia puts a lot of heart into this bussiness. How will things turn out?
1. Second Thoughts

Is This Real?  
Chapter 1: Second Thoughts  
  
It was tough, really tough. I guess thats why they called it Tough Enough. At first, I didn't think it was at all possible for some one like me, an ordinary girl who only dreams, to become a Tough Enough finalist and then the champion. It was really hard. Thats why I look up to men and woman who do this. It's just amazing that they can do this almost every day of their life. It made me wonder, was I really Tough Enough to play with the big boys? Was I really Tough Enough to impress the people? Was I even tough at all? To tell the truth, I thought I was tough, but going through the whole Tough Enough process, it was living hell. I never really thought that being tough was more than just a school fight. Trust me, I've been in many school fights. I knew that the Superstars and Divas in the World Wrestling Entertainment had to be great athletes to be doing what they are doing, but really now, I didn't think it was this tough. After the first few hours of the first day of Tough Enough, my whole body was aching. But now, I feel great physical wise. Mental, like I said before, I was having my doubts.  
  
I decided to talk to someone about it. Who else could I talk to besides my fellow Tough Enough Champ, Jake. Now Jake was a total sweet guy, good looking too. Actually, when I first saw him, I almost fell for him. He has brown hair and blonde highlights. He has nice baby blue eyes and a great smile. "Maybe you should talk to Al. He would help you a lot, like he did on the show." He said. Ah, Al Snow. The man that helped me through my problems. But, also the man who brought pain. He dosn't play when it comes to wrestling. So how would he help me out when this is a problem that has to do with wrestling?  
"He would probably just say that he chose the wrong person if I was having second thoughts. Say I didn't have enough heart." I said. Jesse shook his head no.  
"No way! He picked you because you showed you had heart. He knows you do. Just talk to him. See T, you don't need to talk to me, you have to talk to someone who has been through this." He smiled and patted me on the back, then left. I remeber what Al had said to me the day he announce the champions. "You have the heart, you could make it. I'm proud of you." He was proud of me...he was like the father I didn't have. Sure we knew each other for only a few months, but he DID help me out on a lot of things. After a certin amount of times of thinking, I was going to call him first thing in the mourning.  
  
"Hey, this is Al Snow talking..."  
"Hey Al I need to..." I started.  
"...on my voice mail. I'm probably busy with work, leave a message and I'll get back to you in a few hours." Great! His voice mail...  
"Yeah, Al, it's me, T. I need to talk to you...about WWE. I need your advice...call me on my cell. It will be on all day."  
It turns out that he didn't call at all that day. It must have been urgent or something. I guess I could talk to him tomorrow at the Raw tour. After that, it would be the Smackdown! tour. Me and Jake both had already chose what show we wanted to be on, Raw. No doubt about it. Now, my name is Tricia, but everone calls me T. I like it better. Thats what my name will be on the show, too. Thats if...I choose to.  
  
When Jake and I arrived at the All Stat Arena in Chicago, Al Snow, Ivory, and Bill met us on the outside of the building.  
"We have to lay down a few rules before we go inside. You are NOT to bother any of the superstars on the way. You are now a superstar and a diva and you are just like them. You will be meeting a few wrestlers, but thats about it. I don't want you guys wondering off to look for your favorite." Al said. Like I said, he was TOUGH when it came to wrestling. I really wanted to meet everyone but espically Trish Startus, Triple H, Jeff Hardy, Rob Van Dam, Christian, and of course...Chris Jericho. Fozzy kicks ass! Jake thought I was little...well..weird because I was a fan of Chris and his band. I'm into that music, when I hear good music, I listen to it. Jake and I nodded as we headed inside the building. 


	2. My New Trainer

Is This Real?  
Chapter 2: My new trainer  
  
As we walked in, Al told Jake, Ivory, and Bill to go ahead as he pulled me to the side.  
"Sorry I didn't call you back. What did you want to talk about?" He asked. I bowed my head.  
"If I let you down by this, I'm sorry. But, Al...I'm having second thoughts...I'm afraid. What if I'm not tough enough?"  
"We picked you because you were. You have a greater chance at this then maybe superstars now."  
I looked up at him. Was he actually serious?  
"You just have the nerves, and it will pass. Come on, I got a surprise for you." He said and put his arm around my shoulder and led me to where the practice ring was.   
  
There, in the ring, was Trish Stratus. She got out of the ring and came walking towards us. She smiled up at me and pushed a strane of blonde hair behind her ear.  
"Hey, Tricia. Congradulations on you winning the Tough Enough." She said, holding out her hand.  
"Thanks Trish..." I said, shaking her hand. I then looked at Al. "What's going on?"  
"You are going to fight Trish, in this ring." He said. I could feel my heart start to race.  
"What? Are you serious? I'm...I'm not ready!" I paniced. I did NOT want to fight her.  
"That's non-sense. Besides, you'll be training with me." Trish said.  
"I will?"  
"Surprise!" Al said, smiling.  
"Today will be your first training sesson. We'll be getting along great." She said and got in the ring. "I'll wait here while you change in your work-out clothes."  
"I didn't bring them." I said.  
"Hm...alright. Well...I guess you can borrow some of mine. Your about my size. There's an extra one in the girls locker room. My bag is white and has 'Stratusfaction' written on there in Black letters." She said. I nodded. Now where exactly was the girls locker room?  
  
After asking a security gaurd, I found it. I went into the room. No one was in there. I found her bag and opened it up. Inside were the usual things. I found the outfit she talking about. It was similar to the outfit she was wearing. Which was a white sports bra with pink work out shorts, except mine was a gray sports bra and red shorts. I quickly changed and ran back to the ring.  
  
For about two hours, Trish taught me moves that I never thought I could possibly do. When she was showing me the bulldog move, Chris Jericho came to the ring. "Come on, Stratus, what's taking you so long? Jeff and I are going to pracitce for our match tonight." He said.   
"Can it, Jericho. Can't you see I'm training my friend here?" She asked. Chris looked up at me, as if now realizing I was in the room.  
"Ah, Tough Enough Champ, T. Howdy, I'm Chris Jericho." He said.  
"Yeah, I know." I replied.  
"Well then, back to where we were." She said.  
  
I guess the word has gotten around about me and Trish fighting, because pretty soon, when we started our real fight, not only was Chris there, Jeff came, Al returnd, Jake was there, Ivory, Bill, and Triple H. 


	3. The Two Bitches

Is This Real?  
Chapter 3: The two Bitches   
  
Now, to tell the truth, I loved it when everyone was looking at me. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I want to show off, I just want to make a name in this business, like others. Trish beat me of course, she was in this more than I. After the match, when Trish hit me with the bulldog, everyone came up to me and said I put on one hell of a show. "Still having thoughts?" Al asked, as he was walking me to the girls locker room.  
"Are you kidding me? That was the best. I loved being in that ring and I don't want that feeling to go away." I said. It was exciting to be there, to be fighting with the wrestlers I looked up to.  
"By, the way." He said, turning to me before I walked in to the locker room. "Vince has set up an appointment for you tomorrow to meet up with him, Shane, and Stephanie before the Smackdown! Tour." Al said.   
"Why does he want to talk to me for?"  
"To set up the date you debut and work on it. Sure it will be for a few months, but it will pass by in no time." He smiled at me. I nodded and turned to walk in, but turned back around.  
"Al?" I asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks."  
"For what?"  
"For being a father I never had." I walked in before he could reply. As I was in there, I was approached by Victoria and Molly Holly.  
"What are you doing here?" Victoria asked.  
"Fan's aren't allowed." Molly added.  
"I'm a fan, yes. But I'm allowed to be. I'm the new Tough Enough Champ, T. I'm training with Trish Stratus." I replied. They did not seem all to friendly to be meeting me. Molly and Victoria exchanged looks.  
"Slept her way, I guess." Molly said.  
"Yet another whore to join RAW." Victoria said and they pushed me out of the way and then left.  
"Bitches, aren't they?" I heard a voice. When I turned and looked towards the shower, Stacy was there in black robe.   
"Yeah, I'd say so" I said.  
"Look, you don't want to let them get to you, they did that to Trish, look what happened to her." Stacy said. I gave her a glare. "I'm not trying to say Trish is bad. Lately, we have been getting along. I'm just saying that they made her a mess ever since that whore, Victoria came along. Just don't let them get to you, and you'll be fine." She said.  
"Thanks for the advice, Stacy." I said and started change into my robe, then got in the shower.  
  
When the RAW show started, the main event would be Chris Jericho Vs. Jeff in a cage match. The show was awesome. Jake and I were sitting front row and saw most the action. The first match was Trish Stratus Vs. Victoria. Molly Holly came in and tried to ruin Trish from regaining her title, but Stacy came out and took care of that so the winner was Trish Stratus. The next match was a tag team match with Bubba and Spike Dudley Vs. Rosie and Jamal, Rosie and Jamal won. It was then it was Kane Vs. Ric Flair, Triple H as the guest referee. No doubt that Ric Flair won do to the fact a fan of his was there to help. During a backstage segment, they showed Molly asking for a fight with Stacy later on. Eric said that no one cares about women wrestling so if she was going to have a fight, it would be a bra's and panties match. And to everyone's surprise, she excepted. When RAW came to a commercial, I was approached by a security guard.  
"You are wanted backstage for a segment." He said.   
"What?" Why would I be wanted?  
"It's all part of a storyline you'll be in, Vince said he'll explain it tomorrow at your meeting, but you are wanted in the backstage area." He said. I looked at Jake. He had a look of jealousy, sort of.   
"What about Jake?"  
"Sorry, Vince didn't ask for him."  
"Oh...well...Jake I'll be back." I said. And left with the guard. He didn't say what I was going to be doing, and when I asked, he just said you'll see. What's all this about? 


	4. Shawn Michaels

Is This Real?  
Chapter 4: Shawn Michaels  
  
When we arrived, Chris Jericho, Christian, and Shane McMahon were there. "T! Finally, we are sorry to pull this off so soon. But I guess my dad had an idea for the writers. While you are in training, you'll be playing Chris girlfriend. This is just going to be a segment of him asking you to join him ringside, and then after the match, when he wins the $500 he'll let you in the ring, then you hold his hand up, then he kisses you by surprise. Your shocked at first, but kiss him back. Sound good?" Shane asked. Oh god...are they out of their mind? Chris agreed to this?  
"Well...if Chris is fine with it...I guess so..."  
"It's cool with me." Chris said.   
"Alright then, there are no scrips, just make things up as you go." Shane replied. I nodded and he left. We had about ten minutes left before we could start with the camera's on us so we all started to talk.   
"So how does it feel to be a WWE Diva now?" Christian asked.  
"Unbelievable! I never really thought this could actually happen to me."  
"Did you ever think people would attach to you so early?" Chris asked. I shook my head no.  
"Not at all. It's kind of odd...you know? I never had this much attention."  
"Well, we are all glad you are here. How did your parents react when you won?" he asked.  
"Ok I guess, they are behind me all the way. Not to happy, but they still support me. My sister and her boyfriend were amazed. They were the ones that got me started in wrestling."  
Before they were going to ask me more questions, the camera guy came and he told he was shooting in 5...4...3...2...  
"I can't wait for my match later on tonight. Can you believe Jeff thinks he can actually beat me? I'm Chris Jericho...THE KING...OF THE WORLD!" he shouted.  
"Jeff may be a champ at the ladders, but he wont be once you step into the ring." I chipped in, walking into the scene.  
"Well if it isn't Though Enough Champ, T. You want a piece of this Vitamin C?" Chris asked. I smiled devilish.  
"Maybe." Chris grin grew wide. He turned to Christian.  
"Hey, uh, Christian, can, uh, T be ringside with me?" Christina frowned but then said  
"If you want her to. I'm fine with it."  
"Thanks, Christian. You want to be ringside?" He asked.  
"No doubt. Thanks Christian." Chris put his arm around my shoulder and we walked off the scene.  
As we were walking, we ran into a few superstars, such as: Kane, The Hurricane, Linda Miles, Christopher Nowinski, Rob Van Dam, and Shawn Michaels. I didn't notice Shawn was there at first, but when I heard his voice, Chris could tell my heart almost stopped.  
"You ok? It's just a few people...your one of them now." He said.  
"It's not that...it's Shawn. I've looked up to him since I was 13!"  
"Oh, is that all? You'll be talking to him all the time now. Just don't show the look your showing now on your face." He laughed.   
I went off to the side with Rob and Kane to talk. They were awesome people. Rob sounded like he was a surfer from California for sure, but he is a laid back guy. Kane, though, is different. Now, if you think he is scary on TV, just wait to you see his entrance and him in person. It's beyond scary but way cool. I never got the chance to talk to Shawn then though. It was time for Chris and I to go down to the ramp. 


	5. Change In Plans

Author's Note: This story used to be called "Is this real?" but I've decided to rename it to One Last Breath. This story is going to be a big one. Not a short one like most stories. Not many people have reviewed, only one, and I'm grateful for that person to do so. Some of you may be reading this but not review which is why I still post. I would really be more grateful if you could review. I don't mean to sound mean or anything, I just like to hear what people think. This story is not really about romance, its more about a girl trying to make a name of herself. Yet again, I'd really appreciate it if you could review. Thanks for your time. Now, here is Chapter 5.  
  
One Last Breath  
Chapter 5: Change in plans  
  
"Let's go, Chris!" I yelled, cheering him on. Before we walked down the ramp, Shane told me that after the match things were to change and I was supposed to turn Jericho around into a good guy. I still didn't know what I would do. I would eye Jeff every once in awhile. I wanted to cheer him on, but I couldn't. Then, the idea came to me. Right when Chris threw Jeff off the ladder and got the bag, I ran in. Chris held out his arms to hug me, but I ran past him and helped Jeff up. He pushed me away, but I still helped him. He was exhausted, tired, and could barely stand up. Finally, he let me help him to his feet. Chris walked by and asked what I was doing. I took the mic from him.  
"Chris, you put up one hell of a match, that's for sure, and I'm really proud of you. But Jeff did too. To me, you both are equally alike. Most people may not see it, but I do. Shake hands for a great effort." Chris gave me a doubtful look, along with Jeff. Jeff held out his hand. Chris took it, and raised his arm in victory.  
"My god, is this a new Y2J we will be seeing, King?" JR asked.  
"I hope not, JR. I really hope not." King replied. Raw came to a close and Chris and I helped Jeff to the back locker rooms. Shane ran up to me and said I did a tremendous job of thinking something up.  
"So that's why you made us shake hands." Chris said. I nodded.  
"He said you were supposed to turn into a good guy, so I thought since Jeff is an all time good guy and one of my favorite wrestlers like you, why not be friends?"  
Jeff put up a thumbs up before collapsing onto the AID table.  
"Jeff...Jeff...Jeff...when will you ever learn?" A girl walked in. Immediately, I knew who it was.  
"Lita, this is T, T, this is Lita." Jeff mumbled.  
"It's nice to meet you, T. I've seen you on, you have great potential."  
"Thanks, Lita. I really hope to work with you when you recover. You're an awesome wrestler."  
"I'll be sure to ask Vince about it." She smiled. There was a knock on the door, it was Stephanie McMahon.   
"You guys can't hang around in here. Jeff needs some medical treatment. Tricia and Chris, I need to talk to you guys in the hall. Lita, you can stay here for awhile with Jeff." Chris and I glanced at each other and then left.   
  
"Jake has decided to switch to Smackdown!" Stephanie said. No way. We agreed to do this together. "So there was a change in plans. T, since Trish is your trainer, you'll be staying with her and Lita in the hotel rooms."  
"Why is Jake going to Smackdown!?" I asked. I didn't want him to.  
"He said he thought it was for the best. So tonight, we'll be making up plans. Tomorrow, you won't be going to the tour there. You are going to have to travel with Eric and everyone. Shane will be here to help you out. And of course, you have everyone here to help. Chris, I would like for you to help guide her until she gets the use of things."  
"Ok." He replied.  
"Here's my cell number if you need anything. I'll see you at Armageddon." She winked at Chris and I and left.  
  
I walked in the hotel room Jake and I were sharing when Jake was reading his book. "She dies at the end." I replied, spoiling the ending.   
He closed his book. "Thanks a lot."  
"What's your problem?"  
"What are you talking about? I don't have one, maybe you do. You're the one that came in here all mad." He said, taking his reading glasses off.  
"You know what? Your right, I do. Why are going to Smackdown!?" I asked, taking off my shoes and sat on my bed.  
"Because I think it's for the best. That way, we will both be in the spotlight."  
"And who said we wouldn't be?"  
"You're not even in wrestling yet and you are already famous. I'm just known as the 'other' champ. You're the champ."  
"So your saying your jealous."  
"No thats not it. I'm proud of you. But you have to understand...I just think it will be better. If you want me to, I can still continue to RAW. But to be honest, I would really like to work with Rey Mysterio."  
"Yeah, I get it. It's fine. Besides, Stephanie has gotten things worked out. I guess we'll only see each other once a month." I said.  
"Wrong. We'll see each other more then that. I promise." And with that being said, he shut off the light. 


End file.
